Provinces
The continent of Tamriel is made up of nine provinces. All provinces have been ruled by the Empire simultaneously at some point. However, this unity begins to fade in the second century of the Fourth Era. Provinces Black Marsh This huge, mostly uncharted region of densely vegetated wetlands is at the southeastern tip of Tamriel. Argonians thrive in the foreboding swamps and thick brush, thanks to their amphibious underwater breathing abilities and very high resistance to disease. Cyrodiil Lying in the center of Tamriel, Cyrodiil is home of the human Imperials. Cyrodiil is mostly an expanse of forest and mountains. At its heart is the Nibenay Valley, a vast plain enclosed by equatorial rain forests. Many rivers flow through this area, and as one ventures further south, the land slowly becomes increasingly sub-tropical. For most of the Elder Scrolls games, it is the seat of the Empire. Cyrodiil is the setting for the game . Elsweyr Divided across arid badlands to the north and a lush, more populous sub-tropical zone in the south, this region marks the southern coast of Tamriel. Elsweyr is home to the Khajiit. Hammerfell Lying in west Tamriel, this province is dominated by the Alik'r Desert. Hammerfell is home to the Redguard human race. The northern region of Hammerfell is part of the setting for the game . High Rock Home to the human Bretons and Orcs, this province is divided into multiple Breton city-states and minor kingdoms. It is a temperate coastal region in northwestern Tamriel. The southern region of High Rock is part of the setting for the game Daggerfall. Morrowind The province in the northeast corner of Tamriel and home to the Dunmer (Dark Elves). It consists of a continental mainland and a large island in the center called Vvardenfell, separated by an inlet from the Sea of Ghosts, the Inner Sea. Vvardenfell is the setting for the game, . There is also an island to the north west of Morrowind called Solstheim, which is the setting for both 's add-on, and 's third add-on, . Skyrim This northern, snow-covered and mountainous region is home to the Nord human race, as well as the Falmer mer race (Snow Elves). Skyrim contains some of the tallest mountains in all of Tamriel, most notably the Throat of the World. Skyrim is less urbanized than Cyrodiil, but the five largest cities do have sizable population, with the other four cities being more like towns.The Holds of Skyrim Skyrim is the setting for . Summerset Isles This province is located in the Eltheric Ocean, with the Abecean Sea separating the islands from the mainland Tamriel continent. It is composed of three islands, one large western main island and one smaller named Auridon with another unknown location likely immediately south of Valenwood and east of Auridon. These islands are home to the Altmer (High Elves). Valenwood The province in the south-western region of Tamriel. This province is largely uninhabited forest wilderness. The coasts are dominated by mangrove swamps and tropical rain forests, while heavy rainfalls nurture the temperate inland rain forests. Valenwood is home to the Bosmer (Wood Elves). Sources *''Pocket Guide to the Empire'' *''Provinces of Tamriel'' es:Provincias Category:Provinces Category:Lore: Locations